What I hate about you
by DarkVixenOfLight
Summary: /Oneshot, shounen ai/ Kai can be such a jerk. But we all still can't help but fall for him, as his teammate has found out...


A/N:- Long time since I updated eh? Sorry, and I know this isn't another chapter to any of my existing fics but… meh…

But anyway, only mild shounen-ai (boyxboy; NO yaoi), don't flame or read if you don't like it.

Enjoy as a filler for ANQTNL or something for now ; I have no given up on those fics, I WILL finish at least ANQTNL, I swear, it's just gonna take some time…

----------------------

"**What I hate about you."**

_- by DarkVixen(OfLight) 30-Jan-05_

The sound in the kitchen seemed so loud, like as if a rushing river were right there, not just a small current of cold tap water, and the silence that rang in my ears didn't seem to help either.

I pulled my bathrobes closer to me, shivering slightly as I filled a glass then turned off the tap. The loud 'river' was quietened, but the silence was still slightly spooky.

Entering the bedroom noiselessly, without turning on the light, I found my team-mates had already chosen their beds. We were staying in this hotel, picked by the BBA, for the night, but since there was only one shower we had to take turns. After drawing straws, I found that I was the last person to get to use the shower.

So here I was, clean and fresh after a nice warm shower, the rest of the Bladebreakers already fast asleep.

Except Kai, of course. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed, but who could really tell?

He lay on the furthest away bed, and I couldn't help but sigh as I walked towards the empty bed beside his, staring at his rather cold (as always, even now as he was, I supposed, sleeping) features.

But before I could smile at the thought of Kai if he saw me looking over him, I suddenly frowned.

The Bladebreaker's team leader. A cold, seemingly heartless loner. A total jerk. A wet blanket, as called even by some of his fellow team-mates. That hot guy with millions of fan girls and admiring guys chasing after him. Someone who preferred being alone to hanging around with his crazy team. The one who put up a "whatever-just-go-away-leave-me-alone-and-never-come-back-or-else" aura about him, matched perfectly with that haunting death-stare, and yet was often there to save his team from the trouble they were often in, or give a few helping hints, and always ready to train and get them to the top, to become the best.

The person I _hated so much_. The one, the only – Kai Hiwatari.

I glanced over at his bed once more as I climbed into my own.

Yes, I hated him.

I hated his two-toned blue and slate hair, the small ponytail that emerged at the back, the bangs that swayed adorably in the wind.

I hated those crimson eyes they fell into, its dark depths so murky and mixed, no one had dared question what lay behind them, unknown territory was dangerous to set foot upon without consent.

I hated his cold voice, when he actually spoke, whether with insults or help, always still containing that indifferent tone that clearly stated his defiance.

I hated that smirk that appeared on his expressionless face, the closest to a genuine smile I think I'll ever see.

I hated his resentment towards his hard dark past involving his grandfather, Voltaire, and Boris and Biovolt, his main home for most of his life, and how he could not learn new ways other than those learnt at that abbey.

I hated his scarf that was almost never left out of his sight, the long scarf that billowed in the breeze, one that added oddness to his outfit, yet also intimidation.

I hated his strong but slim figure, arms that pulled a ripcord fiercely, although not really needing that extra edge, legs that helped him escape many situations quickly, reflexes more than excellent.

I hated his skills in beyblading, his will to win and be the best, his devotion to the sport, and his cold but great leadership skills that has led us to the championships, his well enhanced and upgraded blade along with his powerful flaming phoenix bit-beast that never failed to impress, always there for Kai when no one else would be allowed near him, helping him make it through everything he's encountered and every obstacle he's had to face in his life.

I hated his old alliances with the Blade Sharks, how he could have done better for their pitiless faces and bad attitude didn't actually match Kai's, their intelligence barely scraping a pass compared to his sheer brilliance.

I hated his lack of social life and need to spoil fun activities, his glares, his well-known pose, his 'I-don't-care' look, his strive for perfection, his ignorance yet constant vigilance when least expected, his icy mask of a personality, and don't forget his rebellious individuality.

And yet, as I said, I hat_ed_ him.

But tonight, as I lie here in the dark, I knew all along, that, what I hate most of all, is how I, Rei Kon, _love you, Kai._

-----------------------

AN: That's it, no fluff or stuff soz… Reviews appreciated, thanks.


End file.
